


Belong to Me

by AgehaYume



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rape, dark Akashi, oreshi change to bokushi, set in Teiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi found him first, so naturally, Kuroko belong to him. His and no one else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to post this from FF
> 
> Enjoy and happy reading!

Akashi stared at Kuroko and Aomine's interaction with anger. How did things end up like this? How did they  became so close? Why is Kuroko more comfortable with Aomine than him? It doesn't make sense. None at all.

He was the one who found Kuroko and saw his potential as a phantom. He was the one who turned Kuroko into the person he is today. So how come Aomine take him before he did?

Akashi was not satisfied with this result. No. If this is how it is, then Akashi would have to use force to get whatever he wants. Teammate or not, no one is allowed to touch his property. No one.

/

"Kuroko." Akashi called out and Kuroko turned to him. "Meet me at the locker room after everyone left."

Kuroko glanced at him curiously, wondering what brought this up but decided to obey his captain's orders at the end. He nodded in reply and resumed the game.

Drenched with sweat, Kuroko entered the locker room to meet Akashi. "Akashi-kun, why do you call me out?"

"Kuroko, is playing basketball with Aomine fun?" Akashi asked with a blank face.

"..." Taking a moment to enter what Akashi just said, he replied, "Yes. Having Aomine-kun, someone who's passionate about basketball as my light is something I couldn't ask for anything better than that."

Unknown to Kuroko, Akashi tightened his fist and one of his eyes slowly turned to a golden yellow. "Tetsuya," Akashi spoke and Kuroko flinched when he heard his captian calling him by his first name.

"Akashi-kun, your eye..." Kurko shakily pointed out. Somehow, he felt that Akashi changed for the worst.

"Tetsuya." Akashi slammed his fists at each side of Kuroko's head, successfully trapping him. "You belong to me. Not to Daiki or anyone else, but me."

"Akashi-kun, what's wrong? You're scaring me." Kuroko tried to pull Akashi's hands away, not liking the close distance between them. Akashi's hot breath on his nape made him shivered and he trembled when Akashi's hand slowly slide under his shirt, crawling upwards.

"St-stop." Kuroko mumbled out and fear plastered over his face.

"I will teach you Tetsuya," Akashi looked at Kuroko and carassed his cheek, "that you shouldn't defy me." An evil glint shown obviously on his heterochromatic eyes. Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hands and placed them on top of his head.

"Akashi-ku-" Akashi silence him when he leaned in for a kiss. Akashi roamed his tongue all over that sweet and addictive mouth, letting his tongue tangle all over Kuroko's.

"Haah." When their lips finally parted, Kuroko asked with a shaky breath, "Why are you doing this?"

Akashi smirked and said darkly, "I wonder why too." His hand slowly reached for Kuroko's bottom, rubbing it gently in a circulur motion.

"Please stop!" Tears gathered around his eyes as Kuroko weakly struggled against Akashi. He felt disgusted that he was actually letting a man do this to him. This felt so wrong and he felt powerless against Akashi's movements.

"Silence."

"Mph!"

/

"Ugh... Ah!" Akashi used his tie to tied around Kuroko's hands behind his back. He then entered three fingers into Kuroko's mouth, ordering him to suck. When he deemed it enough, he slowly entered a saliva-coated finger into Kuroko's butthole.

Kuroko trembled at the intrusion and wondered why did this happened to him. He thought his captain was kind and just person, just what turned him into someone who's behind him?

When a second finger entered him, Kurko squirmed in discomfort and tried to get the fingers out by trying to wiggle his butt out. But that proved to have the opposite effect. Akashi became more excited and he wiggled his fingers out.

Kuroko sighed in relief, believing that his captain finally came to his senses, but he was proven wrong when he widened his eyes and felt something poking his anus.

"A-Akashi-kun, please! Anything but that!" His protests fell on deaf ears as Akashi entered him without warning.

"AHHH!"

"The inside of you felt extremely wonderful and hot. The way how you kept squeezing me felt amazingly good." Akashi leaned closer and speak next to his ears. "Now you belong to me, Tetsuya." Kuroko didn't reply and soon fell unconscious. But despite that, Akashi kept thrusting in him without a care, painting him more with his seed.

/

"Oi, Akashi, how come Tetsu's absent?!" Aomine asked loudly, concerned for his friend.

"He's sick and will probably be for a few days. Go back to practice now, Daiki, it's none of your concern." Akashi merely replied, using the sick excuse.

"Bu-"

"Enough. Don't test me patience." He glared at Aomine, fed up with his attitude. "From now on, stay away from Tetsuya. That's an order."

When practice was over, Akashi quickly walked to the apartment he bought just for the two of them. He entered the room and grinned when he saw Kuroko tied up naked, mouth muffled, his cock throbbing painfully due to the ribbon around it and the vibrator in him, constantly teasing his prostate.

"Have you been a good boy for me, my dear Tetsuya?"


End file.
